


New Years Birthday with Ice Cream Cake

by BlazingOrder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday Cake, F/M, Fluff, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingOrder/pseuds/BlazingOrder
Summary: Hajime's girlfriend wakes him up to wish him a happy birthday.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Koizumi Mahiru
Kudos: 15





	New Years Birthday with Ice Cream Cake

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for the birthday boy Hajime.

"Wakey Wakey sleepy head"

Hajime groaned wanting to sleep in some more.

"Come on get up, I have something special for you!"

Hajime groaned again but this time complied knowing his girlfriend probably wasn't going to relent.

Opening his eyes Hajime saw the sight of his smiling red headed girlfriend holding a plate in her hands with what appeared to be a slice of cake.

"Good morning birthday boy how do you feel!"

" _Tired_ " Hajime says with a hoarse voice.

"Well somebody probably shouldn't have been up so late!"

"C'mon Mahiru it was new years eve I was supposed to stay up late!"

"By late you mean _4:00am!?_ Mahiru says in a questioning tone.

Hajime looked at his clock, it was nearly ten in the morning, Mahiru _did_ kind of have a point but Hajime wouldn't admit to it.

"Anyways here I got you this" Mahiru says holding the plate out to him.

At first glance it would just appear to be a normal piece of cake, but upon closer inspection it's _actually_ a slice of chocolate ice cream cake.

"Where did you get it?" Hajime asks curiously

"I custom ordered it for you last week"

"Thank you.."

Hajime accepted the plate from Mahiru but noticed that she didn't hand over the fork.

"Um Mahiru?"

Instead of responding Mahiru used the fork to cut a small piece from the cake and held it up to Hajime's.

"Say ahh"

Hajime complied and opened his mouth letting himself taste the chocolate ice cream cake goodness.

"Do you like it?"

Hajime nodded "Yeah thank you Mahiru"

"Your welcome" she says while continuing to feed him the ice cream cake.

It was a new year and Hajime couldn't imagine any other way to spend his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not my best but I just wanted to make something short and cute.


End file.
